Amethyst Prince
by Kuroya-hime
Summary: An afternoon of sailor moon marathons. What more could Bel ask for?  Other than lots of blood  A servant of course! Or maybe it was more along the lines of a princess that he desired. Either way, this person had to be someone extremely rare...


**:3 yeah yeah I wrote another B26... Or whatever BelxFran is called... I love them soooo much! Hey! Atleast this one didn't contain my typical 'my fav character and/or his lover dies'! This is cute and fluffy with a little bit of dark... Cuz I'm me and I can't go a single fic without it ;P... Well enjoy!**

It was a question everyone had, but no one dared to ask. What was hidden beneath the long blonde bangs of the prince the ripper?

It was simply a question that everyone who saw Bel had. Well, except for one person. And that person happened to be the only person who saw.

"Ita, Sempai." Fran sat motionless on the couch as Bel stabbed the green haired boy to the rhythm of Moonlight Dentsu as it played on the tv. "That hurts." his face and tone completely contradicted that statement as he showed zero reaction.

"Ushishishi," Was the only reply along with more stabs from the oddly shaped blades. "Ssssssh the show is starting!" Yes, the pair was watching Sailormoon this afternoon as there were no mission to complete. Usagi-chan yelled out before her transformation began. Bel was perched on the back of the couch cushion and was still thrusting his blade into his kouhai's slender arm. Dissatisfied with the lack of blood being drawn he pulled the mint haired boy's body into his lap and began poking at his stomach just enough so that blood leaked out like too much water on an already wet cloth. But it was not that which concern the green haired boy. It was the close proximity to the warm body of the prince the ripper. The Bel-proclaimed-Froggy found it hard not to feel something in the pit of his stomach although his constantly blank empress hid it from others.

'Is this feeling bad or good?' he wondered to himself as his Sempai begame engrossed with the evil fighting 'bishojo'.

Two hours of the sailormoon marathon later. Fran looked up and found himself surprised to see his sempai's head drooped to one side, mouth slightly open dead asleep. And yet one hand still twisting the blade into Fran's soft flesh. " Sempai," Fran poked at said blonde's cheek. This action caused the slightly larger male to shift positions into a laying one on the couch. Incidentally this motion dragged Fran into the position with him, ensnared in the grip of his sempai's arms and legs. "Fake prince-sempaaai." he said as he continued to poke at the cheek of the sleeping prince. Instead of the expected screeches of how he as not a fake prince and how the peasant should be glad to be in his presence, the remark was replied with the toss of the blonde head. In the quick swish of blonde, Bel's long bangs found themselves flipped over the rest of the head revealing a quite rare site. Rare was a light term. Never-seem-by-anyone was a closer term.

Fran now knew the possible reasoning for this. One empty socket with a scar that stretched from the left corner of the fore head, all the way to the very edge of the eyeball-less right eyelid. The scar ended not a centimeter from where the long blonde bangs did.

And then Fran did something completely unexpected. He reached out with his pale slender hand, and traced the rough scar that had stretched slightly over the years. His fingers ghosted over the fuzzy blonde eye brow of his Sempai and over the long, thick eyelashes he had never before seem. The hand stopped, fingers held gingerly to the side of the empty right eye socket as the other eyelid fluttered open.

Something was revealed. It was not simply a dark amethyst eye. It was a dark, hollow sadness. A deepness that did not show through the Cheshire grin that had been the only signed of expression on the face. The eye was dull, tired and seemingly old. Much older than the wrist of the body physically was. The deep royal purple seemed to swallow Fran whole. Capturing the emotions that had long been locked away, nearly disappearing and pulled them in an iron grip to the boy's stoic surface. He could not help himself as the orb of purple lured him in. Showing the story so different from the grin constantly cracked upon the prince's face.

Purple. The color of royalty. But this was not the pure simplistic color expected. It was a mix of bloody red and a tragic blue. And speckled with the lucidness of memories long past. It suit the blonde.

"Se-sempai..." the mint haired boy found it much harder to choke out the word in mono-tone than usual. The tired eye focused on the face so close to his own . This eye say everything that it had pulled up with it's chains. It saw the heat rising in the green eyed one's cheeks and the quickening pace of the heart beat. Both males were locked in that glance.

After what seemed like an eternity, the blonde bangs were flipped back over the widely grinning face and the eye shut. Belphegor pulled the smaller body closer to his own feeling the warmth of another person against him.

"Ushishi," he cackled softly."It seems the Froggy has seen something a peasant like himself should not." Fran held his face, but inside he squirmed as if being eaten alive. "Now he can no longer remain a peasant. How does the Froggy like the idea of becoming the prince's servant?"

"Hell. No."

"Ushishishi~" the blonde pulled his kouhai closer so that his lips brushed against the lower earlobe surrounded by pale green locks and whispered breathily,"Maybe the little frog would like to become my princess instead."

"Baka-Sempai," the smaller did not move. "you're not a real prince."


End file.
